Une boutelle, c'est bien quatre, c'est mieux
by Caliadne
Summary: Pour son quatorzième anniversaire, tout ce que Ginny aurait voulu était de passer la journée au Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis, au soleil, entre les rires et les boutiques. Mais à cause de la guerre, elle passe la journée emprisonnée au Square Grimmaurd à jouer aux Bavboules avec ses frères, Harry et Hermione.


Ginny se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Quelle journée ! Ça avait beau être son anniversaire, on ne l'avait fêtée qu'à l'heure du dîner, avec un gros gâteau au chocolat – comme d'habitude – et des cadeaux. Elle en avait eu plus que jamais auparavant, car tous les membres de l'Ordre présents lui avaient offert un petit quelque chose, en plus de sa famille. Mais il manquait ceux de ses amis, tous les gens de Poudlard qui ne pouvaient rien lui envoyer parce que le square Grimmaurd était incartable.

Les adultes avaient passé la journée en réunion, comme toujours. Même Dumbledore était passé – il lui avait offert un sachet de bonbons au citron, d'ailleurs. Ron, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux avaient bien tenté de l'amuser dans la maison vide, mais jouer aux Bavboules – le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller la vieille mégère de l'entrée, bien sûr –, c'était amusant quelques heures, mais pas toute une journée. Non, ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu, pour ses quatorze ans, ça aurait été passer la journée au Chemin de Traverse avec ses amis – Harry, Ron, Hermione, des gens de Poudlard… et peut-être Dean. Mais malgré ses supplications, ses parents n'avaient pas voulu. Pas quand Voldemort est dehors, quelque part, disaient-ils. Pas quand les Mangemorts ont repris leur boulot. Non, elle avait été confinée entre les quatre murs de la maison de Sirius.

À la fin d'une longue journée décevante, elle était heureuse de retrouver son lit. Malgré le soleil qui avait brillé toute la journée, la chambre des filles était assez frisquette, alors elle enfila le pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui lui avait offert Hermione. Couchée sur le dos, elle voulait attendre Hermione, qui était à la salle de bains, mais le sommeil l'attrapa avant que sa compagne de chambre ne revienne.

* * *

— Aïe ! Tu peux faire attention où tu marches, Fred ?  
— Oh, z'ai fait mal à pitit bébé Won-won ?  
— Taisez-vous, les gars, vous allez la réveiller !  
— Trop tard. Vous foutez quoi là ?

La scène se figea dans la noirceur ; la plus jeune des Weasley d'un côté, redressée dans son lit, les cheveux emmêlés par son début de nuit ; trois de ses frères et deux de ses amis de l'autre, l'air piteux d'avoir été démasqués.

— Eh bien… on venait continuer ton anniversaire.

Ginny se frotta les yeux d'un poing et alluma sa lampe de chevet.

— À… une heure et demie du matin ? demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.  
— C'est la meilleure heure pour boire, tu crois pas ?

Les garçons dévoilèrent simultanément quatre bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu, qu'ils avaient cachées derrière leur dos. Ginny éclata de rire et se recula pour leur donner la place de s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle.

— Attendez, du Whisky ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous m'aviez dit que c'était de la Bièraubeurre !  
— On savait bien que si on te disait qu'on donnerait à notre sœur de quatorze ans de l'alcool, tu ne voudrais pas fêter avec nous, expliqua Ron en décapsulant la première bouteille.  
— Et avec raison, à notre âge, on ne devrait pas boire, et on ne devrait certainement pas encourager Ginny à le faire. C'est complètement irresponsable, si Molly et Arthur le savaient –  
— Si on te donne le premier verre, tu vas te taire ?

George avait profité du monologue d'Hermione pour remplir un premier verre en plastique et le tendait à la jeune fille avec un grand sourire innocent. Hermione cligna des yeux, abasourdie d'avoir été interrompue si cavalièrement, puis souffla et alla s'asseoir sur son propre lit, sortant un livre et faisant semblant de ne plus rien entendre.

George haussa une épaule et donna le verre à sa petite sœur. Pendant ce temps, Ron avait rempli quatre autres verres et chacun des garçons en avait un à la main.

— Allez, joyeux anniversaire, sœurette, dit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Cul sec !

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Ginny, les jumeaux engloutirent en une gorgée leur whisky. Ron et Harry, après un petit moment d'hésitation, firent de même – Ron devenant très rouge dans le coin des oreilles. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la rousse, qui n'avait pas porté le verre à ses lèvres.

— Allez Gin, c'est ton tour !

Ignorant le reniflement désapprobateur d'Hermione, Ginny porta le verre à ses lèvres. À la première gorgée, elle toussa. À la deuxième, elle grimaça. À la troisième, elle sourit. À la quatrième, elle tendit le verre vide à Ron.

— Encore !

* * *

_2 h 07_

La première bouteille vide roulait par terre et la deuxième, déjà entamée, trônait sur la table de chevet de Ginny. Hermione lisait toujours sur son lit en faisant semblant de ne pas écouter la conversation de la fratrie Weasley et de Harry, mais Ginny avait vu son regard glisser vers eux plusieurs fois.

— Vous pensez que Rogue a déjà sauté le pas ? demanda soudainement Fred au beau milieu d'une conversation passionnante sur la couleur du couvre-lit de Ginny.

Le silence résonna quelques secondes, puis tout le monde se jeta sur le fautif en criant et en le frappant avec des oreillers.

— Chut, chut ! On va réveiller maman et papa !

Parce qu'évidemment, personne n'avait songé à demander à Fred ou George de jeter un sort insonorisant sur la porte. Enfin, Hermione y avait bien pensé, mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait leur faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et Hagrid ? s'interrogea Ron. S'il l'a fait avec une humaine, ça devait être –

Pouffant de rire, Ginny se couvrit les oreilles des mains pendant que Harry se jetait sur son meilleur ami pour le faire taire.

* * *

_2 h 53_

— J'ai faim.

Personne n'avait parlé depuis quelques minutes quand Ginny fit cette remarque, une main posée sur la deuxième bouteille vide.

— Moi aussi.  
— Pareil.

Tout le monde avoua qu'il avait faim – George l'avoua même trois fois, oubliant qu'il l'avait déjà dit.

— Allons à la cuisine alors ! s'exclama Fred en se levant difficilement.  
— Non mais vous êtes fous ?

Hermione n'avait pas pipé mot depuis une heure mais voilà qu'elle se redressait pour adresser un regard incrédule à ses amis.

— Vous allez vous faire prendre, c'est sûr !  
— Mais non, nous serons silencieux comme des cartes ! dit Fred. Euh, non… des carpes. Allez, venez les gars ! Et Ginny.

Les quatre roux et le brun sortirent à la queue leu leu sur la pointe des pieds, à grand renfort de « chut ! » bien sonores dès que l'un d'eux faisait un bruit. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et, après un instant d'hésitation, posa son livre sur son lit et alla se poster à la rambarde qui surplombait les longs escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, trois étages plus bas. Elle voyait ses amis les descendre avec tout juste un peu plus de discrétion qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Hermione s'attendait à ce que Walburga Black se réveille d'un instant à l'autre, hurlant et rouspétant contre le manque de savoir-vivre des jeunes de nos jours, mais il n'en fut rien. Harry et les Weasley se rendirent jusqu'à la cuisine et le silence retomba sur la maison. Personne n'avait été réveillé.

Le lendemain seulement, ils se demanderaient par quel miracle ils avaient réussi cet exploit.

* * *

_3 h 29_

Entre les trois bouteilles vides, le gros chat regardait les rideaux d'un air perplexe.

— Allez Pattenrond, on est ici, viens nous chercher !

Ginny avait sorti son visage entre les deux rideaux, appelant le chat d'un air taquin. Les quatre garçons étaient cachés avec elle, tassés comme des sardines, tentant en vain d'étouffer leurs fous rires.

Pattenrond leva ses yeux jaunes vers sa maîtresse, assise sur son lit, un verre d'eau à la main.

— Ils sont fous, n'est-ce pas ? dit Hermione à son animal de compagnie.

Si un chat avait pu hausser les épaules, c'est ce qu'aurait fait Pattenrond à ce moment-là. Il se leva, fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre sur ses pattes arquées. Trop bizarres pour lui, ces humains. Il irait dormir dans le salon, il aurait la paix.

* * *

_4 h 12_

— Je crois que je vais être malade.

Ginny ne tarda pas à lâcher la dernière bouteille vide sur son lit et à joindre le geste à la pensée, courant vers la salle de bains. Hermione, la seule occupante de la chambre encore capable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes, la suivit. Elle rattrapa son amie juste à temps pour lui tenir les cheveux pendant que la rousse ressortait tout le contenu de son estomac dans la toilette qui n'en demandait pas tant. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, Ginny vomissait, sortant entre deux hoquets « je vais tuer mes frères » et autres « je ne toucherai plus jamais une seule goutte d'alcool ». Hermione lui tenait les cheveux, murmurant des paroles rassurantes, jusqu'à ce que son amie puisse se lever et se rincer la bouche.

La rousse appuyée sur la brune, les deux filles retournèrent dans leur chambre, où les garçons n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Fred et Harry s'étaient même endormis. Hermione posa Ginny sur son lit et réveilla les intrus, les poussant jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent vers leur propre chambre, titubant et grommelant. Elle les surveilla pour s'assurer qu'ils se rendent tous à bon port, sans s'évanouir dans le corridor ou se casser le cou dans l'escalier.

Quand elle retourna dans la chambre, Ginny s'était déjà endormie, la bouche ouverte et les bras étendus autour de sa tête. Hermione sourit et s'approcha de son amie pour lui enlever quelques mèches du visage.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny.


End file.
